Player Profile
The Player Profile section is a place where you can see your detailed player information. Clan Oners can go through this section when a player requests to join his clan in order too see if he's a good recruit or not. in order to view a Player's Profile, just click on a player's name and Tap the 'View Profile' button. Basic Information #Player's Name #Amount of Glory Points #Current Level #Campaign Completion % #Achievement Completion % #Number of battles Won #Number of battles Lost #Current Legion #Current Legion Status #Current Legion Name #Current number of members in your Legion/Maximum amount of members for your current Legion #Legion Info button Your own Profile When viewing your own Player Profile, you have 2 extra tabs of information: #Achievements- Here you can see all your achievements with their tiers, the conditions that need to be satisfied and the rewards you get in case you satisfy the conditions; #Friends- This is a list of your Facebook and Game Center friends based on the accounts you've used to sign into the game; Experience Experience is a numeric value that increases based on certain in-game actions like completing Achievements, building or upgrading Buildings or winning battles in either the Campaign or Multiplayer. As you gather more and more experience, you will also increase your Level. Glory Points Glory Points area earned by winning battles against other players and count for your place in the Global Leaderboard and, at the same time, for your place amongst your clan mates. One important aspect of Glory points is that they are taken into account for matchmaking, along with the City Hall level; when opting for a random battle, you will be put against a player who has the same City Hall as you and a similar amount of Glory Points. At the same time, the amount of Glory Points you have counts for determining which players can attack you. You gain and lose Glory Points by winning or loosing attacks against other Players. The Minimum amount you can win from an attack is 1 Glory Point, while the maximum is 40. Legion Rewards Legions compete against each other for the first 3 places world wide. The clans that occupy these 3 places are rewarded on a weekly basis with an amount in Tokens, depending on what place they are on, like so: #First place- 10,000 #Second place- 5,000 #Third place- 3,000 These rewards will be split between the top 10 players of each of the 3 clans. This entices competition within the clan and keeps things interesting. The amount of Glory Points you have at any given time is displayed in the top left corner of the screen, along with your Experience and your Player Level. Events The most basic type of Events the Glory Race. Just like in a basic Weekly Tournament, players compete for achieving the most Glory within the allotted time. Only the Glory won by the player is counted in the context of the event: if the player wins 10 glory, then loses 5, his score in the event Leaderboard will be +10.